Hide and Seek
by takukai
Summary: Semua bermula ketika Riko mengajak anggota klub basket Seirin bermain petak umpet. Birthday fic for Kuroko.


**Hide and Seek**

**Disclaimer : **

Sayangnya Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya #eh

**Warning :**

unbeta-ed, slight KagaKuro

* * *

"...28...29...30! Siap atau tidak aku datang!" teriak Kagami.

Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin sebaiknya kita undur cerita ini ke beberapa menit yang lalu...

* * *

Anggota klub basket SMA Seirin tampak berjalan menuju lapangan basket setelah bel pelajaran terkhir berdentang. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk latihan basket. Sampai kemudian Aida Riko –pelatih mereka- memutuskan hal yang lain.

"Ayo main petak umpet!"

"Eeeehhhh?!" teriak para anggota Seirin serempak. Memang mereka sudah terbiasa atas ulah dan keputusan sepihak pelatih mereka -yang kadang tidak masuk akal- tapi membatalkan latihan hanya untuk main petak umpet, apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu barusan?

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa segitu anehnya aku ingin main petak umpet?"

"Eehh... Ti, tidak... Hanya saja, kau tahu, ini agak mendadak, jadi..." timpal Hyuuga

"Jadi? Kalian pilih latihan kalian kutambah 3 kali lipat atau ikut bermain denganku?"

"Aku ikut!" sahut Kiyoshi, dan dengan senyum lebarnya ia menambahkan "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan sekali-kali kita bersantai sejenak, lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain petak umpet~"

"Hmm... Mungkin Kiyoshi benar juga" sambung Koganei "Kalau begitu aku ikut"

Seluruh anggota tim mengiyakan ucapan Koganei dan Kiyoshi dan memutuskan untuk ikut juga.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kagami-kun?" tanya Riko

"Errr... kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga kita sekali-kali bermain, ya kan Kuroko?"

"Anu... maaf Kantoku, Kagami-kun sebenarnya aku-"

"Yosh! Ayo kita bermain!" teriak Riko dengan puas.

" Oooooosh!"

"-tidak suka... Ah, sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarnya" Kuroko pun hanya pasrah diikutsertakan oleh yang lain.

Yak, semua ini bermula dari permintaan ringan Riko dan karena kalah suit, maka Kagami yang mendapat giliran mencari yang lain.

* * *

Sementara Kagami asyik menghitung, Kuroko berlari – lari kecil mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia menengok ke arah kanan – kiri, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan semak-semak besar yang bisa menutupi dirinya. Segera ia masuk dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu. Ia bisa melihat anggota timnya sibuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Di balik pohon, di dalam tong sampah, oh, bahkan ada yang sembunyi di atas pohon. Kuroko hanya tersenyum geli melhat kelakuan Hyuuga bersusah payah memanjat pohon. Ia sendiri merasa tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari tempat sembunyi yang aneh-aneh, toh dengan _misdirection_ dia akan susah ditemukan.

'Ah, rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak bermain petak umpet' batin Kuroko.

"...28...29...30! Siap atau tidak aku datang!" teriak Kagami.

Mendengar teriakan Kagami, Kuroko berusaha merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit. Sambil menunggu ditemukan, ia pun teringat saat-saat ia bermain petak umpet dulu.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak suka bermain petak umpet. Namun bukan berarti ia membencinya. Justru saat ia masih kecil, ia sangat senang bermain petak umpet. Setiap sore, Kuroko kecil selalu bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga. Baginya, bersembunyi sambil menanti-nanti kapan ia ditemukan merupakan ketegangan sendiri.

Tak ada yang pernah menemukannya. Kuroko kecil sangat bangga karena tak ada yang bisa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. 'Aku hebat', 'Mereka tidak bisa menemukanku' pikiran-pikiran seperti itulah yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia bermain lagi, ia menanti dan menanti hingga pukul 9 malam. Tak ada yang menemukan dan mencarinya, padahal biasanya permainan mereka berakhir sebelum malam tiba. Merasa lelah ia pun kembali ke rumah, hanya dengan disambut dengan ekspresi bingung orang tuanya.

"Lho, Tetsu-kun baru pulang? Bukankah dari tadi siang sudah di kamar?"

Lihat, bahkan orang tuanya lupa kalau ia pergi bermain tadi sore. Mungkin mereka tidak mendengar ia pamit tadi sore, sambil menghibur diri ia pun naik ke kamar.

Keesokan harinya, dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa selama ini –bukan hanya kemarin- teman-temannya lupa kalau ia ikut bermain bersama mereka.

Sejak saat itu Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah mau bermain petak umpet lagi.

* * *

"..-ko! Hei Kuroko!"

Kuroko langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh Kagami-kun? _Doumo..._"

"_Doumo janai zo kora!_" pukul tangan Kagami ke kepala Kuroko. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tahu tapi kamu tetap diam saja!" dengus Kagami.

"...Maaf Kagami-kun"

"...Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Kuroko? Kau terlihat,kau tahu, agak berbeda dari biasanya"

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun, aku hanya sedang melamun sedikit..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Daripada itu Kagami-kun, bukannya saat ini harusnya kamu lari ke pohon itu dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah ditemukan?"

"Celaka! Aku lupa! Ya sudahlah, toh larimu tidak secepat aku."

"Aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya Kagami-kun..." Mungkin orang biasa tidak akan merasa mengingat Kuroko yang selalu bermuka datar, tapi Kagami tahu ucapannya tadi membuat Kuroko cukup tertohok. "Jadi... Berarti permainan sudah selesai?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Kau sudah menemukanku berarti yang lain juga sudah ketemu kan?"

"Ngomong apa kamu, baru kamu tahu yang ketemu.."

"Eh...? Baru aku?"

"...Habisnya entah kenapa bagiku kamu yang paling gampang ditemukan jadi... Hei! Woi Kuroko kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menundukkan kepalamu?"

"...Tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun, teruslah berjalan" Jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan mendahului Kuroko.

"Woi Kuroko! Tunggu!" kejar Kagami "Ng? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kamu dema- Hey! Jangan tiba-tiba menamparku seperti itu!"

Kuroko hanya berlari menjauh dengan 1 tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya 'Ugh, bisa-bisanya dengan mudah berbicara seperti itu. Selain itu dia tidak peka sama sekali, dasar Bakagami'

**Note:**

Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya~!

Umm... Sebenarnya fanfic ini buat KagaKuro Days tahun lalu tapi karena beberapa hal ya sudahlah... *tampar author*

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan yang meninggalkan review, terima kasih sekali! Maaf kalau ada beberapa kalimat/kata yang aneh karena saya terkadang masih merasa _awkward _dalam menulis orz...

Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diterima~


End file.
